


[Podfic] not!fic: mikey is a chatbot

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>presenting mikey "i'm not a robot, i'm a unicorn" way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] not!fic: mikey is a chatbot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not!fic: mikey is a chatbot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285933) by [auctorial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auctorial/pseuds/auctorial). 



> _This was so fun. I love deadpan Mikey robot voice._

 

  
**Title:** Not!Fic: Mikey is a Chatbot  
 **Author:**[ **auctorial**](http://auctorial.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:**[ **xojemmaxo**](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)

**Fandom:** Bandom  
 **Pairing:** Mikey Way/Pete Wentz  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up

**Time:** 09:12 minutes  
 **Author's Summary:** _presenting mikey "i'm not a robot, i'm a unicorn" way._

 

**Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?hb3c0kr4l8eng91)  
 **Text:**[Here](285933)


End file.
